The present inventive concept relates to a pattern-forming method, and more particularly, to a pattern-forming method by which, when a pattern is formed by deep reactive ion etching (DRIE), an upper portion of the pattern does not provide or scarcely protrudes, and scallops of a sidewall of the pattern are smooth.
As electronic products become more light and compact, the demand for fine devices increases; and methods of manufacturing the fine devices are diversifying. To obtain fine devices with good performance, further improvement of the methods of manufacturing the fine devices is needed.